I Need You Angel
by The Storymaker
Summary: Buffy is bitten by a deadly vampire, the only way to save her is by having a vampire kill it. So the scoobies recruit her long lost love...Angel.
1. Chapter 1

" I need you, Angel." Buffy was delirious, and covered in sweat. The gang was worried, never had they seen her so close to death…except for when she actually died that is.

"Uh, Oh, what should we do Giles?" Willow asked, rubbing her left arm nervously. It was just her and Giles in Buffy's room now, Xander, Dawn, and Faith waited in the living room for news on Buffy.

"Well, I think-" Giles shifted his glasses. " I think that the vampire that bit her, Versallus, drained so much blood that…" He looked at Willow.

"But Buffy can't die! She can't! They're must be a way! I could, I could do a spell! Or the hospital?" Willow started to panic, and a tear fell off of her chin and onto the carpet.

"I'm afraid no spell can fix this poison…I'll have to do some more research."

"Yes, research. Research will be good. But what should I-"

"Just tell Dawn that, that Buffy will be fine."

"Okay." Willow stuttered as Giles turned to leave the room. "But Giles?"

"Yes?"

"It-It couldn't hurt to call in some…help?" Giles raised his eyebrow.

" I think we both know that it would just cause more pain than needed." And then he left.

Cut to the Summers' living room, Faith sat near Dawn, who had her head down; her hair covering the tears. Xander was pacing by the stairs, mumbling something every so often.

They all got up when they saw Giles come down the stairs.

"Giles, hows my sister? She'll be fine, right?" Giles just kept walking, until Fath grabbed his arm.

"I think she deserves to know how B is doing." He whispered to him.

"I'm so sorry, research, ask Willow." And then he left.

"So that it?" Xander said, raising his arms. " No witty British remarks, no inspiring phrases about a cure, nothing!"

"Just calm down Xander, she'll pull through this." Faith assured. " She always does."

A few hours later Willow sat by Buffy's bed, and stroked her friends hair. "You'll pull through this." She said.

"Angel? Is that you?" Buffy asked, eyes closed.

"No, it's Willow." She said ,crying. Her friend couldn't even think straight, and willow was worried there would be no cure.

"Is Angel coming? I need him Will, I need him to know-"

"Shh… its ok Buff, everything will be fine. Giles will find a cure…"

"Take care of Dawn."

"What?"

"P-P-please. I n-need to know there w-will be something there."

"I will, btu you'll pull through." And then Buffy passed out into a deep dream again.

Buffy's dream

"Angel?" She looked deep into his eyes.

"Buffy, are you, are you in my dream?" He asked. Not sure whether it was really just a

dream, or she was _in_ his dream.

"I don't know." He looked at her, she was pale, and her hair looked matted and sweaty.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't think so Angel." His eyes went wide, and he went to her.

"What's wrong?" He grabbed her arms, remembering how they felt in his. Remembering the smell of her hair, the feel of it in his hands.

" I think I can't tell you." He didn't understand.

"Why not? What do you mean?"

"I have, I have to tell you something Angel." Suddenly they were in a Sunnydale graveyard.

"No!" He growled. "This is just a dream."

"I love you." She kissed his cheek. And then she whispered into his ear. "You were my soul mate, and I had to tell you." Then, just as he went to hug her, the dream ended.

The Living Room

Giles burst in through the entrance. " I've found it!" He screamed, and even Willow rushed down. He was holding an old, dusty golden book. "See? See? It's all in here!" He pointed to a bottom paragraph.

"Read it Giles." The all said.

"Versallus is a high level vampire. One bite delivers poison that seeps into the brain, and changes it from human, to…" His face went pale.

"What? Dawn asked, worried.

"Versallus's own mind."

"Uh, Giles, what?" Xander questioned.

" It appears that when he drinks, not only does he take blood, but memories. He will take Buffy's strength, agility, and slayer powers. As well as any memory of-"

"Us." Willow finished.

"Correct."

"But Giles, there must be a way!" Dawn cried out.

"There is…but I'm afraid.."

"What? Tell us! Faith demanded

" You must kill him ,that will stop her from dyeing."

"Easy enough. Giles, get me Mr.Pointy." Faith chimed in.

" I'm afraid its not that simple Faith, you see she will still have no memorys. The only way to get them back is for someone whom she has a bond with-"

"Like me." Said Dawn.

"Or Me." Said Willow.

"And Xander!" Xander finished.

"To suck out the memories." Everyone stopped.

"So let me get this straight, we have to get a vampire to suck out the memorys, kill the SOB , and then through the bond it will go back to Buff?"

"Correct."

"So Spike?" Faith asked.

"Spike…I'm not sure we can trust him. We need-" Giles didn't get to finish his sentence, because a dark, handsome voice broke in.

"Me." They then all turned to see Angel listening from in front of the door.

"Angel? How did you-" Willow asked.

"Buffy told me." He answered, looking upstairs. "I'll kill him. And I'll get Buffy back. Just tell me whare and how."


	2. Angel's Journey

Angel.

Kind of ironic, considering I kill things for a living.

Good thing most of them are already dead. I just make sure they know when to lie down.

I move through the dark as sure as humans through the light . . . only I look better doing it. My dark wardrobe isn't just to make Buffy swoon, it is also practical. On missions like this, I need to be as swift and sure as my opponent. In this case, it's the bastard who's killing the woman I love.

I'm out to return the favor.

If the Scoobies are good for anything other than wit, it's research. Giles and Willow were able to track down some obscure location of the vamp I have to take out. They mentioned his name, Ver- something. I can't remember, but it doesn't matter. You don't have a name when your dead.

Lucky for me, the girl of my dreams also has the weapons chest of my dreams, and I snagged a broadsword-my weapon of choice- to go along with my fight face.

I fly past the trees, stones and-of course- gravestones surrounding the old Victorian mansion miles out of town. Of course it's a spooky mansion. Do these guys get the Bad Ass Vampire newsletter? Does it have decorating articles? It's always the same.

Bad guy hurts Buffy. Usually, though, she hurts him worse. Only this time she can't.

When she contacted me, there was this burning in my heart that should have gone away by now. It's been years. Will there ever be a time when I can hear her voice, see her face, and not feel it?

God, I hope not.

Snap out of it! Keep your head in the game! I'm almost there now, I'm at the front door. It's some old oak thing, carved to it's last inch. Looks expensive.

I break it down.

Time to play.


	3. Sweet Memories

**Authors Note**: Thanks for all the support for the story. You probably noticed I created it four years ago . . . and never finished. Well, I hope this chapter makes up for it.

_Please review_! Thank you.

"Angel," I cried out. "Angel." My forehead was covered in sweat, and I didn't have the energy to open my eyes. I was alone, though. I knew that.

"Angel.. . I… I n-never," I mumbled. It was no use. Who could hear me? My friends were downstairs. They had just saved me from death, only to have some bloodsucking scumbag bring me right back to Death's Door. And this time, I didn't mean Spike.

As I lay there, on my sweat soaked bed, I couldn't help but think back… to the memories.

"_Angel!" I giggled, lying on his bed at the mansion as he tickled me. It really was a comfy bed, and although I knew of a better way to use it. . . that wasn't possible. That is, unless I wanted Angelus (not Angel) to tickle me with his fangs, instead of fingers. "Angel! Stop!" Really, I was going to lose it. We both fell back, laughing. A rare moment of happiness; I even got a smile out of that boy. _

_If I though he couldn't be anymore handsome, I was wrong. As hot and sexy as he was brooding, happy he was-well, smoldering._

"So . . . what should we do now?" his voice, God his voice. We had just come back from patrolling, and were looking to burn off a little steam. Tickle fights, was my idea. But Angel was a good sport. Behind his knees, I find is his ticklish spot.

"I… don't…. know…" I said, as I traced the opening of his black silk shirt.

'Buffy-" He caught my hand in his, his grip gentle yet firm. "We can't." I sat up at than, embarrassed.

"Angel, I, I'm sorry. This isn't fair to you."

"No," he said, and his voice was like a hand that caressed my skin, " it's not fair to you. You should be with someone who-" This time it was me, who stopped the talking. With my mouth.

At first, he was hesitant, he usually is. But when I got his mouth to open for mine, Angel flipped us over on the bed. I soon found myself lying beneath him, his tongue exploring my mouth. God, the taste-

"Angel," I moaned again, and the memory slipped away. "What?" I mumbled, tossing. I couldn't remember my last sentence.

Hurry, Angel, hurry.

I love you. Don't let me forget us.


End file.
